The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems and more particularly to battery assemblies which can be used in such systems and other devices requiring portable electrical power.
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (IHS) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Portable battery-powered IHSs continue to progress with ever increasing information handling capabilities. However, concurrent with this performance increase, the amount of power which portable IHSs draw from their power supply systems continues to increase as well. Batteries are called upon to produce higher amounts of electrical energy with each new portable IHS generation. New regulatory requirements have dramatically increased the shipping charges for batteries which exceed certain thresholds, for example a power capacity of more than approximately 98 watt hours or a lithium content of more than 8 grams for lithium ion battery chemistry. Because batteries with capacities in excess of 98 watt hours are now needed to power today's high performance portable IHSs, the fees paid for shipping batteries are increasing substantially.
What is needed is a way to package batteries in a manner which results in more cost effective shipping for batteries with high watt hour ratings.